Passions Interdites 2 Bonus
by Lunagarden
Summary: Une petite scène bonus de la deuxième partie enjoy


Voici un petit bonus de la deuxième partie pour les fans^^ Enjoy :3

Ps de l'auteur: Le texte décrit ci-dessous est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfict sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII

* * *

><p><strong>Passions Interdites 2<strong>

***Bonus***

Séphiroth partit à rire. Un rire spontané et clair.

Vincent sembla déstabilisé par ce son si agréable à entendre. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait son rire? Celui qui était dépourvut d'arrogance et de froideur?

En guise de réponse, l'argenté l'embrassa et il céda malgré lui. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de l'autre tracer le contour de ses canines saillantes avec sa langue, jouant même dangereusement avec.

- Laisse-moi aussi te montrer mon petit secret.

Lui murmura-t-il l'argenté contre ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta légèrement de lui et sursauta quand Séphiroth déplia une unique et immense aile au long plumage noir. Quelques plumes qui s'étaient détachées lors de l'acte vinrent à se déposer sur les draps. Une d'entre elles, Vincent l'accueillit sur le creux de sa main.

Il l'observa un instant puis l'homme en face de lui.

- Ange déchu...

Séphiroth approcha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura d'un ton amusé.

- Si tu le dis...

Il lui offrit son cou et encore une fois, Vincent ferma les yeux en luttant contre sa nature vampirique.

- Lâche-toi, Vincent. C'est un ordre.

L'ordonna Séphiroth alors qu'il se complaisait dans ses caresses.

Vincent ouvrit les yeux et, encore tout tremblant, lécha timidement la peau fine de son cou, y traîna langoureusement ses crocs, faisant frémir l'autre sous lui. Il luttait pour ne pas se montrer trop brutal. Il lécha encore et encore l'endroit qu'il visait pour son entaille et le mordit enfin.

Il s'attendit à être violemment repoussé, mais à sa grande surprise Séphiroth avait à peine sursauté et semblait l'attirer encore plus à lui. Une goutte de sang perla et se fut à son tour de sursauter en lâchant un petit cri de plaisance. Séphiroth venait de s'enfoncer profondément en lui.

Un langoureux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se délectait du sang de l'argenté et du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé et aussi... aimé.

Vincent senti une main se glisser autour de sa taille et un bras musclé le saisir etl'attirer encore plus contre ce corps parfait. Le voilà assis sur les cuisses de l'argenté, jambes enlacées contre cette taille fine. L'autre main caressait sa nuque à la naissance des cheveux en effectuant des mouvements doux et relaxants. Il sentait l'argenté détendu malgré l'agressivité presque animale dont il faisait preuve en se délectant de son sang. La pénétration se faisait langoureusement et profonde. Sa peau se hérissait quand il glissait ses doigts fins sur sa chevelure ébène, lui arrachant presque un soupir de contentement. Finalement sa soif se calma et il retira ses canines de cette chair douce et lécha l'endroit de sa morsure tel un animal sur une blessure. Cette mimique lui valu un petit rire amusé de l'argenté qui le regarda en biais de son regard félin.

Sans crier gare, il lui pris les lèvres en un farouche baiser, mais Séphiroth calma ses ardeurs en lui immobilisant son visage avec sa main libre.

En fixant ce regard félin, il comprit que le moment n'était pas à la passion fugace comme il a été le cas avant sous l'enjeu d'un stupide défi. Ce que désirait cet homme était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus complice, quelque chose qui toucherait et viendrait à faire vibrer son âme en elle-même.

Il se laissa emporter là où l'argenté voulait bien l'emmener et y rester avec lui le temps que cela durait. Ses lèvres prirent les siennes et il céda à sa langue de venir inviter sa jumelle dans une langoureuse danse, pour ne se séparer que pour reprendre de l'oxygène. A cette valse envoûtante se mêla les caresses, les gémissements non retenus des deux dus aux mouvements d'une exaspérante lenteur.

Il se sentit coucher sur le dos mais ne lâcha pas prise de cette fine taille auquel il s'accrochait avec entêtement. Les va-et-vient langoureux étaient largement compensés par la pénétration profonde. Pénétration qui lui arrachait de délicieuses plaintes. Les siennes ou celles de l'argenté? Peut lui importait, puisqu'elles sonnaient si plaisantes à ses oreilles. Il s'accrocha encore, en criant sous les poussées puissantes et profonde, venant même à marquer le dos de celui qui le prenait avec tant de passion.

Ce regard. Il aimait le contempler. Rouge comme le feu, comme la passion. Il aimait le voir s'embrumer sous ses caresses, le suppliant presque d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Il désirait de lui concéder cela, mais il cherchait à lui procurer autre chose que le plaisir de la chair. Quand il sentit sa main douce se glisser derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre caressait langoureusement son dos, l'explorant puis se pétrir contre une de ses fesses, il lui céda un peu de son désir.

L'étincelle qu'il avait éveillé était devenue une flamme et il sentait la possessivité qui l'animait faire place à autre chose de plus doux. Une complicité s'était installé entre les deux, il le sentait à la douceur de ses gestes. Ses jambes étaient moins serrées contre sa taille, lui permettant plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Ses gémissement étaient une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et une fois encore, il prit ses lèvres douces et joua de sa langue avec les canines saillantes. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, réclamant son contact, sa douceur.

D'un geste doux, il caressa son visage et planta ses pupilles félines sur le regard carmin de Vincent avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. La pénétration se fit plus profonde, plus forte et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimilé qu'il prit ses lèvres en un profond baiser pour savourer ces douces plaintes qui le rendaient fou.

Il sentit son corps prendre feu et se cambrer. De sa main libre, il attira le corps de Séphiroth et haleta en sentant son érection se gonfler à nouveau. Il sentait le besoin de soulager son membre avec quelques va-et-vient, de se donner plaisir à lui-même et par la même occasion offrir ce spectacle à l'argenté.

Il senti la main de Vincent avoir un mouvement vers son bassin et suivit son geste des yeux. Voir Vincent se donner du plaisir ne fit qu'augmenter d'avantage son désir.

Il lui adressa un sourire semi-narquois, le regard en disant long.

- J'ignorais tu étais à ce point provocateur, Vincent?

Vincent haleta sous lui, plus surpris par l'allusion que par les coups de bassins qui étaient devenus plus féroces.

Le ténébreux vint sous lui en un cri de plaisir et il s'accorda quelques dernières poussées pour venir à son tour.

La respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur, il gisait essouflé à ses côtés, les yeux fermés. Il sentit une main caresser son dos avant remonter vers le haut et rapprocher son visage du sien lui faisant rouvrir ses yeux félins. Vincent le regardait intensément, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer ces mots tants proscrits de ses lèvres.

Mots qui gonflèrent son coeur beaucoup plus qu'il ne le cru. Il sentit une pointe de regret serrer son coeur en repensant à Cloud. Il l'aimait toujours mais ne l'a jamais entendu dire ces simples mots de sa bouche. Pourtant, il savait que Cloud l'aimait tout autant, son regard disait tout. Mais seule la Déesse savait combien il avait désiré d'entendre ces mots de vive voix. L'ironie a fait que ce soit Vincent qui les formule avec une passion non dissimulée.

Cependant, il hésitait à les dire en retour. Pourquoi? Parce que simplement il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il s'engageait dans un terrain inconnu pour la première fois. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Il sentit Vincent l'intimer à reposer sa tête sur son torse musclé. Il se laissa faire et le geste de l'ex-Turk le rassura quelque part. Il ferma les yeux et se complaisa d'entendre les battements de coeur de l'autre apaiser son esprit troublé. Il était trop las pour songer à quoique soit. Pour une fois, il allait laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le relais.

Vincent eut un sourire quand il sentit la respiration de Séphiroth devenir moins crispée. Il pouvait comprendre ce qui troublait son coeur au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Un homme tel que Séphiroth, ayant vécu que dans l'hypocrisie, n'a put vraiment s'épanouir dans ce sens-là. Sauf peut-être avec Cloud. Il avait vu une pointe de regret dans son regard et de tristesse. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas lui imposer de prononcer ces mots en retour. Il ne pouvait que deviner l'anxiété qui devait ronger son âme également. A la fin, Séphiroth n'était pas si différent de lui. Ils s'étaient bien retrouvés à la fin tout les deux enfin de compte.

Il tira une autre conclusion alors qu'il serrait Séphiroth contre lui, de ses puissants bras... Les m_o_nstres peuvent aussi aimer.

* * *

><p>Voilà^^ J'espére que ce petit plus vous aura plut^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review^^<p>

Bisous^^


End file.
